


Windflower

by Udu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udu/pseuds/Udu
Summary: Taeyong fucked up big time.





	

Taeyong's had it with Jaehyun and his so called best friend’s relationship. Everything was near perfect before. Jaehyun was the most caring, attention giving and loving boyfriend and Taeyong had felt like the luckiest guy in the world. But ever since Doyoung returned to Korea from wherever the fuck he was before, Jaehyun's complete interest transferred to Doyoung. At group hangouts, he'd cling to Doyoung and almost ignore his own boyfriend completely. Taeyong didn’t notice at first, Yuta did. His best friend casually brought it up while they were watching ‘Civil War’, a movie he was supposed to watch with Jaehyun, but had to watch it with Yuta because Doyoung apparently needed help in his accounting coursework.

 

"What do you mean?" Taeyong had asked, to which Yuta sighed. "What I mean is that Doyoung is a fucking ace when it comes to accounting and won’t need help from your boyfriend, ‘cause Jaehyun sucks in it. Taeyong, you are not stupid, are you?" And that pushed his mind to fit in the pieces of the puzzle. The conclusion he reached was bitter. The ice prince was back. Taeyong ended up getting wasted at Youngho's party, and had danced against an attractive tall boy, they later fucked. And Taeyong had felt guilty, but it vanished as soon as he saw Jaehyun laughing wildly with Doyoung, ignoring him as usual. For the first time, he called back his supposed, 'one night stand'.

 

Dong Sicheng was Chinese, a whole lot different from his usual type but he was an amazing lover. Taeyong starts ignoring Jaehyun's usual routine texts soon and starts texting Sicheng instead. Sicheng became his pillar, listening to him rant about how easy it was for Jaehyun to ditch him like that and offering comforting sweet nothings against his ear. Yuta was the only guy who was aware that Taeyong and Sicheng were together, secretly. He further encouraged it because Taeyong looked much happier than he used to be.

 

Taeyong was laughing and talking to Sicheng about how a professor threw a book at Yuta when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Babe, hold on a sec," He had said to Sicheng and spun around to face Jaehyun's hurt stricken face. "Oh, it’s just you." Taeyong commented dryly, not a bit guilty that his boyfriend had heard him call someone else babe. "We need to talk, Tae." Jaehyun said, gripping his books. "Not necessary, Jaehyun. Let’s face the facts, we are tired of each other and you want to officially end it with me, right?" Taeyong asked with a roll of his eyes. "What? Tae-" Jaehyun started to protest. "We are over, Jaehyun. I mean this thing we had was over a long time ago, but now that it’s official, go ahead and fuck whoever you want to." Jaehyun looked beyond shocked, because Taeyong, the guy who never cussed or glared at him was now doing it all, the icy tone he used on strangers was used on him. Tears fall down his eyes uninvited. "How can you do this to me?" He whispered. Taeyong looked as if he didn’t give a fuck about Jaehyun's hurt face and tears, but inside his heart was crying too. He still loved Jaehyun but Yuta was right, Jaehyun thought Taeyong would follow him forever like a stupid dog and he didn’t deserve him. Taeyong sighed and pressed his phone against his ear, trying his best to ignore the sobs of his ex-lover. "Hey babe, yeah? You were saying?" Taeyong started laughing vibrantly as Sicheng continued his story, but Taeyong was not exactly listening.

 

Jaehyun looked a lot thinner after term break, his hair was shorter and looked like a kicked puppy. Taeyong honestly wanted to transfer into another university, but then he would lose Yuta, Taeil, Youngho and most importantly, Sicheng in the process. He avoided Jaehyun to the best of his ability. Taeyong and Sicheng were official and Sicheng was more than happy to proudly walk while clinging to Taeyong's arm and peppering Taeyong's face with pecks whenever he had the chance. Taeyong knew he was supposed to be happy, but he honestly wasn’t.

 

When he got punched on the face by an enraged Ji Hansol two days after the new term started, he fainted. Youngho later let him know he _'fucked the dickhead where it really hurts!_ ' when he was groaning and rubbing an icepack on his nose and jaw. Ji Hansol was a close friend of Jaehyun and Taeyong was pretty close to him too until Jaehyun decided to cheat on him with Doyoung, and so Taeyong decided to stop hanging out with their gang.

 

A day after, when Jaehyun and his friends were gathered casually in the hallway leading to their class, their paths crossed again. Yuta who had been absent on the day Taeyong was punched couldn’t control his rage. He grabbed Jaehyun by his collar and hissed at him, “What the fuck do you think you are doing, Jung? First you make empty promises to my best friend then go whore around and fuck with his heart, now that he is finally fucking happy you couldn’t take it and sent one of your cronies to physically assault him, go fuck yourself Jaehyun! Leave Taeyong the fuck alone and go back to your fuck buddy!" Yuta almost got attacked by Hansol if it wasn’t for Youngho and Taeil who had immediately jumped to Yuta’s defence. But Taeyong wasn’t looking at them fighting. He was looking at Jaehyun who was crying silently, leaning against fucking Doyoung.

 

"I never cheated on you." weeks after the brawl, Taeyong was just about to get out of class when he heard a familiar voice sprout these words. He froze and spun around to face Jaehyun. "Jung, just go away man. You heard what Yuta said. Stay away from me." Jaehyun touched Taeyong's jaw very briefly, the wound that Hansol inflicted on him was almost disappearing. "It’s funny how you are the one playing victim here Taeyong. When in reality I am the one whose heart was stomped on without a warning. But I forgive you because I love you. I know you hate me for some reason and I know you love Sicheng now but I wish you'd stop accusing me without a proper reason." Jaehyun said very gently and pressed a very brief kiss on his jaw before running away to the opposite reaction leaving Taeyong with a bit too many confusions.

 

He visited Jaehyun’s dorm after class that day. Jaehyun was fortunately alone and looked surprised so Taeyong had explained sheepishly, "I wanted to clear things out and no matter the outcome, be friends with you?" Jaehyun had nodded understandingly and Taeyong didn’t know how but he found himself trapping Jaehyun against his room door and kissing him breathlessly instead of talking. Jaehyun had responded fiercely but pulled away when Taeyong's hand started to slide inside his shirt. "What are we doing?" He whispered through heavy breaths, eyes staring hard into Taeyong's. Taeyong had immediately let go of Jaehyun's waist, mumbled an incoherent sorry and ran away.

 

He felt like an asshole, because he had kissed the guy who had fucking supposedly cheated on him while he had an amazing boyfriend. Despite the guilt, Taeyong found himself cornering an eager and confused Jaehyun and fucking his mouth repeatedly, whenever they got an opportunity during that week. Jaehyun was used to the angry make out sessions held secretly by his ex-boyfriend. Maybe it was his immense love for Taeyong that he was willing to give in, in all honesty Jaehyun was loving the fact Taeyong still wanted to kiss him and maybe they had a chance to be together again.

 

"What’s wrong with you?" Doyoung hissed at him one day as he met the guy after class. "Huh?" Jaehyun eye’s widened at the accusatory question. "Don’t play dumb, Jae. I saw you and Taeyong getting out of the washroom, looking very much like you guys fooled around." Doyoung said darkly in a low voice. “We just kiss and stuff, that’s all." Jaehyun mumbled, looking down. "What the fuck Jae? He is dating somebody. You are living up to the title that bastard Yuta gave you! You are acting like a whore!" Jaehyun felt his eyes get blurry and whispered desperately, “I can’t help it…I love him so much.”

 

Ten, a popular senior was throwing a random party and Taeyong waited outside his dorm for Sicheng to pick him up. It had been a while since he had hung out with his boyfriend.  Truth to be told, Taeyong was itching to confess how stupid he has been the past week. Sicheng had been so busy with his countless course works that he couldn’t find the time to meet up, both of them choosing to talk to each other late at night until one of them dozes off. Taeyong hadn’t wanted to be an insensitive dick and confess his wrongdoings over a phone call so he waited for a chance. He dressed up in Sicheng’s favourite black jeans with the golden zipper for the night, practiced what he was going to say a million times and prayed his lover wouldn’t throw him out of his life. As much as Taeyong was confused about Jaehyun, he didn’t want to hurt Sicheng; someone who supported him in a very difficult time.

 

When a sleek black Audi stopped in front of him and a smiling Sicheng hopped out to attack Taeyong with a hug, he melted in his warm embrace, “I missed you so much, hyung.” Sicheng whispered, and Taeyong smiled weakly, guilt wrapped around him like a noose.  The car ride was comfortable, Sicheng held onto Taeyong’s hand the whole time, a beautiful smile pasted on his lips, showing how happy he was to be reunited with his boyfriend after a week of absence. “You’ll see Kun and others again, babe.” Sicheng promised him with a teasing smile. “Is that why you’re so excited?” Taeyong asked, squeezing Sicheng’s hand. His response was a deep laugh as he guided Taeyong’s towards his front jeans pocket and let go off his grip. “Take it out.” He said, eyes focused ahead, one hand lazily gripping and guiding the steering wheel. Taeyong slid two fingers in Sicheng’s pocket and pulled out a small packet. Taeyong blushed involuntarily when he saw what it was. “It’s flavoured, baby. Peach flavoured, your favourite, no?” Sicheng said cheekily. Taeyong pushed the condom back into Sicheng’s pocket and gave him a playful slap. He knew Sicheng would be far from willing to get fucked after the confession, the guilt and anger he felt for himself only increased, he looked away from Sicheng’s happy face to stare at the seat window.

 

Yuta was already comfortably seated when they arrived, a girl was seated on his lap—they were completely engrossed in their own world to pay anyone else attention. “That’s the Sana chick he wouldn’t stop talking about.” Youngho informed Taeyong and his amused lover while dragging them inside through the crowd packed dancers in the dimly lit hallway and loud banging music. They had limited drinks to choose from so Taeyong settled for a beer while Sicheng got dragged away by Kun to dance. Taeyong nervously played with his red cup as he smiled back at Sicheng who was gesturing him to join them, he simply shook his head before taking a sip from his drink and made small talk with Youngho until a tap to his shoulder interrupted them.

 

Doyoung stood behind him, an impassive expression on his face, “Can we talk?” he asked and Taeyong exchanged a quick look with Youngho before jumping up and following Doyoung out to the dorm terrace. A bunch of guys were smoking in the left corner and a couple were busy whispering near the railing. “What is it?” He asked Doyoung as they settled into the right corner, he leaned against the railing. Doyoung was not dressed for a party, Taeyong observed, he wore a plain white tee with a pair of light blue jeans and his hair was in an extremely frazzled state. It was obvious that coming to the party was a last minute decision. “You need to stay the fuck away from Jae.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes widened and he found himself scowling at the man in front of him, “What did he tell you?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “He didn’t need to say anything to me, I saw what you were both up to.” Taeyong took a deep breath, this is exactly what he didn’t need to happen tonight. “Look, I made some shitty choices last week. It won’t happen again so don’t worry.” Taeyong said, hoping to send Doyoung away before Sicheng comes searching for him. Doyoung instead let out a disbelieving chuckle, “So you’re just going to use my best friend like that and discard him like he’s a toy?” His voice was dangerously low and Taeyong was the one who mockingly laughed now, “Best friend, huh? Why don’t you two stop pretending and admit you’re fucking each other behind closed doors, idiot!” Doyoung face was filled with confusion now, “What the fuck are you saying? Jae is just my best friend. Stop sprouting bullshit!” Taeyong couldn’t believe Doyoung was lying to his face shamelessly.

 

“You really want me to go there, huh?” Taeyong moved closer to Doyoung, his voice raising. The couple had already left the terrace, the smokers threw them apprehensive glances from the opposite corner. “Spit the fucked up story you have cooked inside your head, Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung dared him. “So you admit it’s fucked up to separate a couple, eh? To steal him away from his lover so you can keep him all to yourself, you must be so happy, Doyoung.” Taeyong simpered, “The least you can do is stop this pretence of being best friends and admit your relationship, but what can I expect from a coward like you.” Doyoung grabbed Taeyong’s collar the second he stopped talking, eyes glowing with anger. “The real coward here is you, fucker. Did you leave Jae because of this bullshit? I swear you’re so fucking stupid.” He let go off Taeyong’s collar with an aggressive push.

 

Taeyong watched Doyoung leave and took a deep breath while running his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling so conflicted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing something really dramatic after having a shitty day. oop.


End file.
